


Dread

by Maybe44



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Spoiler for S03E06 (maybe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe44/pseuds/Maybe44
Summary: Another case. Another close call.
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	Dread

**Author's Note:**

> A little snippet based on the preview for S03E06 which came to my head and just stuck.

Sarah had known all along that this day was coming.

She had dreaded the day her phone would buzz again, with someone on the other line, most likely Joe Donovan or Jesse Mills, who would tell her that Charlie had gotten injured in the line of duty. 

There had been many close calls in the past and the list was getting longer and longer. The fact that she even had a list in the first place was troubling in and of itself. 

Sometimes she had been present; being held at gunpoint had almost become a habit for her. As weird as it was, she felt better being there, being with him, when something like that happened. Sure, it wasn't that she could do anything, but at least she was with him, she was _there_ to verify that he was alright in the end.

Over time the urge, the longing, to touch him, to actually _feel_ him being alright had become overwhelming. She had resisted the urge to throw herself into his arms until now. Instead she had briefly touched his arm to reassure herself that he was, indeed, alive and breathing.

Of course she knew that Rex had his back. The dog was devoted to Charlie, he would do anything to keep him safe. 

Nonetheless she sometimes wished for Charlie to have a very human partner as well. With all his stunning abilities, Rex could not yet pick up the phone and call for help.  
That was excactly why it had taken way too long to find Charlie, who had been hit by a car this time. 

She would picture the scene whenever she closed her eyes. The car that came speeding towards Charlie, somewhere, on a street in the middle of nowhere. Rex, who saw the danger coming, running, jumping at Charlie, desperatly trying to save him. 

Charlie, stumbling, falling, thanks to his canine partner not getting hit full force by the car. 

Getting hit nonetheless. 

Laying on the ground, motionless, Rex by his side, whimpering, licking his face, snuggling close when no reaction came anymore. 

The thought brought tears to her eyes, tears she blinked away angrily. Not the time for crying now! She would cry later, alone, at home, most likely when she awoke from one of those nightmares that kept coming ever so often.

Right now, there was no time to cry.

Sarah had arrived at the hospital where he had been admitted to. She walked, almost ran, inside, looking out for a nurse or a doctor who could tell her anything. The fear of loosing him for good this time became overwhelming, feeling like an ice cold hand that wrapped around her heart, clenching it tighter and tighter with every second that passed away.

Finally a nurse pointed towards a door nearby and Sarah stumbled inside. Rex' ears perked up, acknowledging her presence. Once more they had allowed him to stay. Of course, the dog wouldn't have left his master anyway. 

Now slowly, almost reluctantly, she stepped closer, taking in the sight in front of her. 

Charlie had his eyes closed, a white bandage neatly wrapped around his head. Rex sat by his bedside, his head on Charlie's chest, that fortunately was rising and falling. 

He was breathing, thank god he was breathing, calm and evenly. 

She could understand Rex' need for physical contact only too well. She herself felt the urge to actually feel him breathe. 

Taking a seat next to Rex, she softly caressed Charlie's cheek with her fingertips, letting her hand run deeper, resting it on his chest, right next to Rex' nose. Only at this moment did she let out the breath that she had been holding unconsciously.

Rex whimpered softly, now resting his head on her lap. One hand stroking the dog's head, her other hand feeling for Charlie's, intertwining their fingers.

She found time to pass away slowly but steadily, sitting by his side hour after hour. 

Her hand never left his, not even for a second. 

Her eyes rested on his pale face, on his from time to time fluttering eyelids. 

A nurse would come and go occasionally, checking Charlie's vital signs, throwing her a sympathetic look.

She let her thoughts run free, inevitably coming to the point where she asked herself what on earth she would do when Charlie shouldn't wake up anymore. All the things left unsaid between them, all the things she wouldn't have a chance to say anymore, were running through her mind and she vowed to herself that she wouldn't hold back any longer if only those blue eyes of his would open up again. 

It was late at night when finally the cold hand, firmly held by hers, felt slightly warmer and twitched for the first time.

Rex whined, gently nudging Charlie's shoulder with his paw.

Sarah gently squeezed Charlie's hand and found that the pressure was returned.

Finally his blue eyes opened and wandered around searching, until they came to rest on her brown eyes.

His mouth twisted into a crooked smile, "Hey there. You okay?"

A sob escaped Sarah's throat, followed by a crooked laugh, "You ask me if I'm okay? Just now snatched from the jaws of death and already cracking jokes..."

"Yeah, I hope I didn't worry you too much?" 

"You had me worried sick here," Sarah admitted earnestly, a single tear escaping from the corner of her eye. 

Charlie's eyes searched her face, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just... promise not to leave me. I need you," she whispered. 

"Promise." He closed his eyes again, seemingly exhausted, "Stay a little longer?"

"As long as you want me too," she answered honestly. 

A smile formed on his lips and he moved slightly, wordlessly inviting her to join him. Careful not to hurt him she snuggled up next to him on the narrow bed, soon after followed by Rex who managed to curl up at the foot of the bed.

She wouldn't stop worrying about him. But she knew from now on he would be by her side when the nightmares returned, drying her tears.


End file.
